HOT PANTS (Chanbaek)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Baekhyun, hot pants dan game console adalah 3 hal yang mengisi liburan Park Chanyeol hari ini / (What summary? I know that was suck so please just read, my dears)


**HOT PANTS**

 **xxx**

 **x**

 **xxx**

Baekhyun berbaring santai ditempat tidur siang itu, hari libur dimana tidak ada jadwal baik bersama EXO maupun kegiatan individu. Air conditioner dikamar menyala disuhu 18 derajat Celcius dan TV LED didepannya sedang menayangkan reality show Amerika. Namun fokusnya hanya berpusat pada handphone yang ia pegang saat ini.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk random di layar. Dia sedang bermain game online favoritnya yang baru saja di upgrade dan naik level.

Baekhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Dan pada dasarnya, kamar ini bukanlah miliknya seorang diri. Terlihat jelas dari ukuran ranjang king size disana, mereka berdua tidur diatas spring bed itu bersama.

Terlihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur.

"Hey, cantik."

Tangannya mencolek paha putih Baekhyun yang terbuka karena siang itu kekasihnya mengenakan hot pants favoritnya. Terlebih lagi posisi berbaringnya yang sedikit sembrono; kedua kaki ditekuk dan selangkangan terbuka lebar.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Beginilah tingkah laku asli kekasihnya saat dirumah. Bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang, menonton TV, bermain handphone, makan camilan, lalu tidur. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk berolahraga atau kegiatan positif lain yang jauh dari kata malas-malasan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi saat Baekhyun tak juga merespon panggilannya.

"Hey, pemalas. Kau dengar aku?"

 _ **Slap!**_

Chanyeol memukul paha mulus Baekhyun kali ini agar mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasihnya segera.

"Tch, sakiiitt... Kau ini kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengelus-elus pahanya dan meringis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat sang kekasih yang langsung cemberut akibat ulah jahilnya.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sebelum bicara, "Sebentar lagi ada teman-teman kampusku yang akan datang kerumah. Mereka ingin bermain game console bersamaku, sudah lama kami tidak main game bersama."

"Ya sudah terserah kalian saja. Kalian kan memang selalu bermain game console tiap Minggu. Seperti anak kecil."

"Hey... Kau tidak suka?"

Chanyeol menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun yang pura-pura acuh dan kembali fokus pada handphonenya.

"Harusnya aku langsung membakar PlayStation barumu itu begitu kau membuka kotaknya kemarin."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi karena ocehan Baekhyun hampir sama setiap minggunya saat Chanyeol meminta izin untuk bermain game.

"Kalau begitu aku janji, malamnya kita pergi makan diluar."

"Aku sudah terbiasa makan pizza sisa kalian dirumah."

"Ayolah cantik... Aku janji."

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menawarkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan bersama Baekhyun sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak akan ingkar.

Baekhyun berdecak malas, lalu menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Aku akan kebawah sebentar membeli camilan. Semua peesediaan snack kita sudah habis ditelan oleh perut kecil ini."

Chanyeol mengusak-usak jahil perut datar Baekhyun hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu berteriak kegelian.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa karena Baekhyun membalas dengan memukulinya dengan bantal.

"Yasudah, aku keluar ya."

Chanyeol tak lupa mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum berdiri. Keduanya lalu menukar senyum dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan handphonenya diatas ranjang begitu Chanyeol keluar kamar.

Ia memilih untuk menonton TV karena handphone sudah sedikit membuatnya bosan.

 **e)(o**

Suara TV yang menayangkan acara "Keeping Up with Kardashians" yang ia tonton tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan suara teriakan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya diluar sana. Inilah salah satu alasan utama kenapa Baekhyun sedikit berat hati memberi izin pada Chanyeol untuk mengajak teman-temannya bermain game console dirumah. Bukan hanya suara berat mereka yang berisik, tetapi juga sound effect dari permainan yang super keras karena TV diluar menggunakan home theatre set.

"Geez... Dasar para pria tua berjiwa anak-anak."

Baekhyun mendesis dan berguling-guling kesal diatas ranjangnya.

Karena terlalu sibuk mengeluh, Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi merasa haus. Ia lupa mengisi minuman kedalam kulkas mini yang ada di kamar mereka.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan malas dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menuangkan jus kedalam gelas dan meneguknya pelan. Sambil minum, Baekhyun melirik kearah isi kulkasnya yang belum ia tutup. Ada banyak buah-buahan disana. Seketika ia teringat bahwa Chanyeol belum memakan buahnya hari ini.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya diatas counter, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil kantung-kantung berisi buah dan mengeluarkannya dari lemari es.

Ia kemudian berkutat dengan buah-buahan tersebut; mencucinya, mengupas beberapa peer, apel, dan jeruk, lalu menatanya rapi diatas piring.

Baekhyun mungkin terlihat cuek dan acuh dari awal. Namun sejatinya ia sangat perhatian dan peduli pada orang yang dia sayangi, terutama pada Chanyeol.

Tanpa mengulur waktu Baekhyun langsung membawa piring berisi buah-buahan itu menuju ruang TV untuk disuguhkan ke Chanyeol berikut juga teman-temannya. Baginya, yang paling penting Chanyeol tidak boleh melupakan konsumsi buahnya setiap hari entah sesibuk apapun pria itu.

"YA! KANG SEUNGHOON! KAU CURANG! HARUSNYA KALI INI GILIRANKU UNTUK MENEMBAK!"

Terdengar suara Chanyeol semakin kuat seiring makin dekatnya Baekhyun dengan ruang TV.

Begitu Baekhyun sampai dan berjalan santai melewati TV, lalu mendekat kearah meja didepan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya untuk meletakkan piring buah, "Sayang, jangan lupa makan buahmu hari ini. Habiskan ya."

Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi. Seolah-olah semua kebisingan tadi ditelan begitu saja oleh angin yang tak kasat mata.

Bingung dengan semua ini, Baekhyun lalu menatap balik gerombolan pria yang berjumlah 6 orang itu dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat mengangapkan mulutnya, seseorang lainnya melebarkan bola mata seperti orang yang kelaparan, dan sisanya seperti kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya, dan spontan langsung membuat pria-pria berwajah idiot itu (termasuk kekasihnya) menggelengkan kepala mereka seakan-akan berusaha menyadarkan diri.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menepuk kepalanya seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu. Sementara pandangan mata teman-teman Chanyeol terus terpusat kearah siluetnya. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikan semua itu.

"Ya! Dasar kalian bajingan mesum! Sudah jangan terus-terusan melihatnya!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursi dan menendangi teman-temannya satu persatu.

Pria-pria bertubuh besar itu mulai terkekeh dan memohon ampun pada Chanyeol.

Sadar apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol dan tingkah aneh teman-temannya, Baekhyun melirik kearah tubuhnya sendiri dan benar saja... Jadi ini yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba melongo seperti orang dungu?

"Ck... Pantas kalian berteman akrab. Aku seperti sedang melihat 6 orang Chanyeol didepanku saat ini. Kalian semua sama saja. Hanya karena celana pendek konsentrasi kalian jadi pecah belah seperti ini."

Baekhyun menaikkan satu kakinya diatas meja dan menunjuk-nunjuk pahanya untuk memperjelas maksud perkataannya barusan.

"Y-ya... Baekhyun-ah... Sudah cukup, sayang... Kau masuk ke kamar saja ya sekarang."

Chanyeol langsung mendekat dan menaruh tangannya diatas bahu Baekhyun, berusaha membujuk kekasihnya untuk segara masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku bosan didalam kamar. Untuk menonton TV saja aku tidak bisa karena terganggu oleh suara kalian, apalagi jika harus tidur."

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sekali lagi karena saat Baekhyun sudah mulai memalingkan wajah darinya, itu tandanya kekasihnya itu benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Kalau begitu Baekhyun, kau bermain saja bersama kami." Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari teman Chanyeol berceletuk, yang berakhir dengan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memikirkan tawaran Jiho, salah satu sahabat Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kalian punya permainan apa? Aku tidak ingin bola ataupun duel-duel aneh yang biasa dimainkan oleh kekasihku."

Seperti memenangkan sebuah lotre, teman-teman Chanyeol bersorak menyambut Baekhyun karena sangat langka baginya untuk mau bergabung dalam permainan game console mereka.

Seolah-olah melupakan keberadaan Park Chanyeol, pria-pria tersebut langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun ketengah-tengah sofa dan mengerubungimya seperti semut yang melihat gula.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah dan menahan kesal. Tapi lihat saja, sesudah ini ia bertekad akan memukul kepala temannya satu-persatu karena berani-beraninya mereka mendekati Baekhyun dengan alibi mengajaknya bermain game.

"Karena kau bilang kau tidak suka pertandingan bola, bagaimana dengan game ini? Permainan ini hanya membutuhkan VR, dan kau tidak perlu menggunakan console untuk menyelesaikan misinya."

"Hey, percuma saja kau menawarinya game itu. Baekhyun tidak takut hewan buas ataupun Monster."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong saat teman-teman Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan tentang permainan itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak takut Monster?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, jangan beri mereka senyum. Mereka tidak pantas menerimanya."

Mendengar hal itu lantas teman-teman Chanyeol menggerutuinya dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

Diwaktu yang sama, tiba-tiba ide jahil melintas dikepala Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang menarik untukmu, sayang."

Chanyeol berdiri dari sofanya dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan cara menyingkirkan _"tumpukkan"_ teman-temannya yang menempeli kekasihnya sejak tadi.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya diam dan menurut saat Chanyeol ingin memasangkan VR dari atas kepala untuk menutupi daerah matanya.

"Apa kau sudah melihat hutan-hutan virtualnya?"

Tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Iya aku melihatnya, seperti berada dalam film 3 dimensi. Keren. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum jahil, membuat teman-temannya yang melihat jadi kebingungan.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah remote besar dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk mengatur sesuatu.

"Tunggu sayang, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ini sangat seru."

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara agar Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Park Chanyeol!!! APA-APAAN INI?! AAAAA HANTUUU!!! TOLONG AKUUUU..."

Baekhyun berlarian dan melompat kesana kemari karena gambar yang ditampilkan oleh VR yang ia pakai adalah segerombolan hantu perempuan berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejar dirinya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu pula teman-temannya yang baru tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat takut pada hantu.

"PARK CHANYEOL HENTIKAN INI ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH TIDUR DENGANKU SELAMA 6 BULAN!!!"

"YAAAA!!! BAEKHYUN... SAYANGKU JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU..."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba panik. Melihat reaksi bodoh Chanyeol, teman-temannya itu kini tertawa lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung melepas VR itu dari matanya. Dengan tatapan mengerikan dan murka ia menunjuk kekasihnya seperti siap untuk mengutuk pria itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL, MULAI MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DI SOFA DAN TIDAK BOLEH MENYENTUHKU!!!"

"BAEKHYUN SAYANGKU... AMPUN... AKU BERSALAH SAYANG MAAFKAN AKU..."

Chanyeol berlutut didepan kekasihnya, mengemis-ngemis maaf dari Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang menangis didepan ibunya.

Teman-teman Chanyeol terbahak-bahak hingga ada yang berguling dilantai melihat drama rumah tangga antara dua sejoli yang unik dan konyol ini.

Kejahilan Chanyeol justru menuntunnya pada kesialan karena ia terancam tidak mendapat _"jatah malam"_ dari kekasihnya yang cantik.

 **e)(o**

End. Cerita berakhir dengan absurd.

fav and review if you enjoy it as much as i do while making it :)


End file.
